Modern data centers often comprise thousands of hosts that operate collectively to service requests from even larger numbers of remote clients. During operation, components of these data centers can produce significant volumes of machine-generated data. Some systems for processing and analyzing machine-generated data organize the machine-generated data into “events”: actions that each occurred at a particular time, such as actions that each occurred at a particular time on a particular host.